The flow cytometry facility established seven years ago with the LCH has continued to provide service for a variety of clinical and basic research collaborative studies. Examples of representative projects conducted this year are outlined below. 1. Penicillin effects on agonist induced expression f platelet surface membrane glycoproteins. A collaborative study with Katie Pastakia and Kristina Prodouz evaluated expression of platelet glycoproteins when platelets were exposed to Penicillin G prior to thrombin activation. Fluorescein labelled antibodies to the glycoproteins were used to measure the measure the effects of Penicillin G exposure. Results are in press (New York Academy of Science, Clinical Flow Cytometry, 1992). 2. Effects of nerve growth factor (NGF) and gamma-interferon (gamma-IFN) on subpopulations of the neuroblastoma cell line, SH-SY5Y. A collaborative study with J. Ridge and I. Levenbook examined the effects of NGF and Gamma- IFN, individually and in combination, on the growth , differentiation, and expression of specific antigens. Changes in antigen density and cell size during the course of NGF and gamma-IFN exposure were quantified with flow cytometry. Results were presented at 1992 World Congress on Cell and Tissue Culture, Washington, DC. 3. Characterization of adhesion molecule expression during chemotaxis. Quantitative changes in human neutrophil adhesion molecules have been evaluated with flow cytometry. The purified human neutrophils were separated into chemotactically responsive and nonresponsive subpopulations and the densities of a panel of antibodies to beta 2 integrins, platelet/endothelial cell adhesion molecule-1, homing receptors and leukosialin. Results of the study were presented at the 1992 Armed Forces Institute of Pathology Quantitative Histopathology Conference.